


Memories Made in the South Pacific

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Rupert Graves Birthday Auction 2018, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Greg and Mycroft attend a destination wedding in Fiji and reminisce about their own nuptials almost a decade earlier.





	Memories Made in the South Pacific

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egmon73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egmon73/gifts).



> Written for egmon73 for the Rupert Graves Birthday Project 2018!
> 
> For images that go along with this story, check me out on Tumblr, @lilynevin.

Greg and Mycroft were on the beautiful South Pacific island of Fiji. Their friends Luke and Andy were having a destination wedding at the Likuliku Lagoon Resort in the Mamanuca Islands. Luke and Andy had met in their younger years when they were members of Projects Abroad. They wanted to wed in one of the countries where they had volunteered, joined by twenty of their closest friends, which included Greg and Mycroft. Luke currently worked with Mycroft, and was an analyst with the Secret Intelligence Service.

The location was beautiful - chalk-white sand beaches, verdant palm trees and dazzling azure seas that went on for as far as the eye could see. The venue was private; Luke and Andy had rented the entire resort out for their wedding. Greg and Mycroft planned to stay a few days after the festivities for some much deserved rest and relaxation. They were looking forward to leisurely activities and the ability to escape their pressure filled lives for a few days.

The ceremony started on the beach as the sun set on the day. The couple were dressed all in white - linen pants and shirts. The guests were also asked to wear white pants, but with colorful shirts. Mycroft chose a deep royal blue, Greg wore aqua which showed the contrast with his tanned skin. Everyone was barefoot. 

"You look gorgeous," Greg said to his blushing husband. "You need to wear outfits like this more at home. You look super cosy and absolutely delectable" grinned Greg. 

Mycroft half-heartedly admonished his husband, gazing at him fondly. "Shush you scoundrel. We need to direct our attention to the happy couple." Mycroft looked towards the dais, resolutely refusing to let his husband distract him. For now.

Greg and Mycroft held hands throughout the ceremony, giving gentle squeezes during the affecting moments in the service. The newlyweds were unabashedly emotional, the vows simple but deeply heartfelt.

Dinner was served at long wooden tables that were only a foot and a half above the sand. Guests sat cross-legged underneath. A menu of the local Pacific-Indo cuisine was served - curries, fish, crab, and prawns with rice, eggplant, beans, okra and jackfruit. A veritable Fijian Indian feast. Greg was happily trying the diverse offerings, licking his fingers in satisfaction. The canopy over the table and dance floor was comprised of strands of twinkling fairy lights, providing soft, romantic lighting. 

After dinner was served, the guests began dancing to the jazz and percussion melodies of a group of local musicians. Greg and Mycroft swayed to the music, Greg letting Mycroft, the more agile and nimble of the two, take the lead. Greg found the scent of Mycroft's cologne intoxicating - sandalwood with a trace of jasmine. Their bodies pressed close, their world narrowed to their joined points of contact. 

"This has been a remarkable day, love," Greg murmured into his lover's ear. "I'm so glad we came."

"And I as well. Sometimes you are right Gregory, we do need to 'get away' more often, " agreed Mycroft.

"Did you just say I was right?" laughed Greg, pulling away slightly so he could see his husband's face. "Let me go get a piece of paper so I can mark this down."

Mycroft pulled him close, smiling and telling him, "You will do no such thing, you rogue. We're dancing." And he spun Greg around then gathered him close again.

At the end of the night there was a small fireworks display over the water. They held hands while sitting in the sand, curled up next to one another in the slight evening chill. It was a stunning, magical experience. 

They bid goodnight to the other guests and the newlyweds, and retired to their private overwater bungalow with its hand woven thatched roof. They fell into bed, and made slow, languorous love, the room lighted by the tiki torches surrounding the bure. They were both lulled to sleep by the sounds of the ocean gently lapping against the stilts of their dwelling.

In the morning when they awoke, they slathered ample sun screen on each other, Greg taking extra care to ensure coverage on Mycroft's fair, sensitive skin. Breakfast was soon delivered to their bungalow consisting of fruits and grains. They sat on the patio, feeding each other pieces of fruit, soaking in the sun. 

"What do you have planned today dear? A relaxing day laying in the sun? " queried Mycroft.

"Not quite," said Greg. "But I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Mycroft soon found that Greg had arranged a private tour of the islands in a glass bottom boat. They were both rendered speechless by the stunning display of tropical fish, reef sharks and turtles that passed underneath and alongside their boat. Their guide also showed them spectacular coral reefs, graceful stingrays and translucent jellyfish. They were in awe of nature's beauty. Mycroft knew he would remember this experience for a long time.

After their boat tour they retired to their bure to nap until dinner. Mycroft had reserved a secluded spot on the beach where they would be served their meal. The area was lighted with flickering torches. They ate a scrumptious meal of freshly caught seafood and local cuisine. They talked of mundane things, just relishing the relaxed atmosphere and impeccable company. The light from the torches danced across their faces, which added to the surreal feeling of the evening. 

After dinner, as they were strolling barefoot along the beach as darkness fell deeper, they reminisced about their own wedding almost ten years prior. It has been an intimate affair, conducted by a registrar, with only Sherlock, John, Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Sally and Anthea in attendance. Afterwards, they returned to Greg and Mycroft's home for dinner and a simple and warm celebration.

"Luke and Andy had a lovely wedding, " said Greg, gazing out at the obsidian sea. 

"It was indeed," agreed Mycroft, casually kicking up some sand. 

"We could do it again, " suggested Greg, leisurely swinging their joined hands between them. 

"Do what again?" asked Mycroft, turning to look at his partner. 

"Have another ceremony, someplace like this. Our anniversary is coming up. Would you want a fancy do?" 

Mycroft gazed into his husband's mesmerizing eyes. "Don't get me wrong, this was very lovely. But the most important thing to me is that we're married. Our ceremony worked for us at the time. It may have been rushed, squeezed into our busy schedules. But I wouldn't trade the memories of that day for the world."

"I love you, Myc."

"I love you too, " whispered Mycroft. 

Mycroft leaned down to kiss his husband. Greg's skin glowed under the moonlight, which also highlighted the silver strands of his hair. Greg put his hands around Mycroft's back, fingertips pressing under his shirt, drawing delicate circles against the bare skin he found. 

They made their way along the dock back to their bungalow. They sat on their porch with their feet dangling in the water, huddled together watching the moon rise and stars shine in the night sky. They had made some wonderful memories here in the South Pacific that they would treasure for years to come.


End file.
